You are back!
by kim13796
Summary: Yukimura's sister left for school overseas and after 5 years she is finally back but she has a secret. Will her past reveal as she attend Rikkaidai High School as a 3rd year, will she find love there? Pairings:OCxOC and REGULARSxOC Discontinued
1. Prologue

Summary: Yukimura's sister left for school overseas and after 5years she is finally back but she has a secret. Will her past reveal as she attend Rikkaidai High School as a 3rd year, will she find love there?Also Yukimura and people are in second year and Akaya is in first year and there is a female tennis club. Pairings are OCxOC and REGULARSxOC

_**

* * *

Prologue  
**_

(5 years ago)

"_nee-san, are you really going to go?"asked a 12 years old boy as he stared up at his 13 years old older sister who was holding her luggage in one hand while a violin case on the other at the security coast . "Seiichi, isn't it a bit too late for you to be asking me that?" she chuckled as her younger brother asked her. "Please don't go onee-chan!" came a quavering voice as she turned to the speaker, her heart melt at the site of her 7years old younger sister who is currently balling her eyes out holding their parents hand. "oh please don't be sad, I would be even sadder to see the both of you like that before I go. Come on you both give big sister a happy smile and I promise I would write to you all regularly and come back for holidays, pinky promise?" she said as she looked at one who was already crying hysterically while the other had unshod tears there and gave both of them a hug. "Plane Flight 380A, Plane Flight 380A, please head to the coast to check in." the sound was the warning of her departure. "Mother, Father see you soon and Seiichi you have to take care of Seika okay." With that said, she gave hr parents both a hug and both Seiichi and Seika a kiss on the forehead and hug. The family watched as their elder sister/daughter past the coast. "Come on kids, you will still get to see her again." With that the remaining of the Yukimura family went home with one thought 'Come back soon, we already miss you onee-san/musume'_

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_

* * *

_

How was that? It is my first story, and please review it.

I do not own Prince of tennis


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Flashback**

Chapter 1. _I'm going back_

_France_

In a certain area of France, there is one lone girl sitting by the side of the window reading her past time book. Just as she was about to finish the book,there was a knock on the door

"Ojou-sama, the preparation are all done. You would be returning tomorrow at 12pm." Turning to look at the speaker, she smiled and thank her " Arigato suzume-san, please inform the rest of the household" with that Suzume left her mistress room. '_Finally I am going back. I can't wait to see both of their faces after many years. Luckily I finish that first or not there will be a lot of complications.' _and she continued with finishing her book.

_Japan_

"That's all for today! Freshman clean the courts the rest of you you are dismiss and lastly all the regulars gather for a meeting!" said a booming voice as his speech resound the whole court and the respective people went to do what they are suppose to do. "Buchou, whats wrong? Why is there a sudden meeting?" ask a hyper active junior who is bouncing around with a bubble gum in the mouth. " Marui what happened to you? Why are you so …." "Hyper?" "Saa, I think he ate the cake that was bought for him from his girlfriend." With that, the 'tensai' blush a colour as red as his hair. " N..n.o…no! Reina is not my girlfriend!" everybody all shake their heads as they watch him in denial. '_Why can't both of them see that they are a perfect match? Both having a sweet tooth,volley player and gum fantics!' _are the thoughts of the current people present_._

"That's enough. I have an important announcement to make. The association has just make an annoucement that there will be another 2 Single added to the tournament which mean that there will be a Single 4 and Five." After that announcement, those who were present all put on their thinking hats. " Aniki like that won't we have a perfect number?" ask the usually stupid Akaya. " Wow the baby has finally able to act like a 16 years old kid" said Niou while giving him a noogie on the head. "Hey what is that suppose to mean!" laughter resounded after that exclamation. " Yes so I would like to announce your respective type of games you would most likely play. First, for the singles it will be Me,Shimizu,Yukimura,Sanada,Yanagi,Akaya. While the doubles would be Marui and Jackal plus Niou and Yagyuu. That's all"

With that the regulars went to change to go the way out of school they spot the girls regulars, but there was something wrong about them. They look quite trouble. "Yo whats wrong ?" the girls look startled to she us here which just shows how troubled they are. "Nothing, is just that we need to find one more regular" replied Shimizu Rika Captain of the girls tennis team and twin of Simizu Riku fukubuchou of the boys tennis team. "Why?" asked Akaya therefore resulting another whack on the head. "Baka the singles rule thing must have applied to them so they need one more person to be reserve."

"I know that! Is why are they troubled as there are still others girls in the club!"

"Akaya, that is the problem. You see the other girls in the club are not good enough. What if the most important game is left for the reserve? I do not want to imagine the outcome." Once that was said everybody shuddered thinking that if the fan-girls play the game, Rikkaidai's reputation is going to go down. " Do you boys have any recommendation?" "No" the boys said in unison except for one. "Yukimura-kun? Why, is there a person you know?" all the heads turn to him with expectation in their eyes.

" Hmm, I have one but…" hearing that the girls all shoot him question like who and how he know her. " Maa maa, relax. I know that she will agree but the problem is that I don't know when she would be returning. You see she went to france to study and is coming back this year but the problem is when." " Oh you mean Sayuri." Said Sanada and Yanagi in unison. "Who is Sayuri" asked Hayashi Ayaka 2nd year. "Oh she is my elder sister."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"NANI"

To be continued

* * *

Please review

I do not own Prince of tennis


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ( Arriving)

"Maa,maa you do not have to shout so loud I am just right next to you" said Yukimura with amusement and a bit irritated with the volume. "But you never told us you had a sister!" "I didn't ? But than how did renji and genichiro know it?" with that said all the attention turn to the both of them. "100% Seiichi did it on purpose" "We were childhood friends with him and went to his house several time plus she was our senpai at elementary school" said both of them respectively." "But Yukimura why did you not tell us!" "But you did not ask." Was the simple reply coming from him as he said it with obvious amusement. "Okay that is enough, Yukimura-kun do you think that you can find out when?" "I could try, please wait for a moment" everyone watch as Yukimura pulled out his hand phone and dialed a number. "Moshi moshi, ah nee-san, how are you feeling….hmm I am fine and I would just like to know when are you coming back…..What!" everyone watch with anticipation as Yukimura speak and was startled by the fact that he shout. "Hai, I would tell them…..ja." "So what did she say?" "Tomorrow"

…..

…..

…..

"NANI" they shouted again for the second time. "Hey hey go easy on my ears"said Yukimura with much more irritation. "Wow kami-sama must have been blessing us or not why did the problem solve so quickly"mused Rika. Everyone than proceeded back home as they pondered about what type of person is Yukimura sister.

"Tadaima" "Ah onii-chan okaeri" "Ah is kaa-san and tou-san home?" "Yes they are in." "I see, Seika you also come too I have to tell you all something and can you help me call them to the living room." "Okay"

"So what do you need to tell us about Seiichi." Said his mother as they gathered at the living room after being called by Seika who is instructed by Seiichi. " Saa, nee-san told me that she is coming back at tomorrow noon and told me to tell you all." He said as he awaits for their expression and he was not let down. "What she is coming " "Finally our family is completed" " Onee-chan is coming back Yatta!"

_Next Morning_

Ringgg…Ringggg…RiSlap. "Stupid alarm" said a not so happy Yukimura. '_Oh yeah, nee-san is coming back I can't wait to see her after all see is staying for good and not seeing her for years cause me to miss her a lot.'_ With a happier mood he prepared to go to school. "Ohayo" "Ohayo" "Nee okaa-san, are you going to pick nee-san up?" " No she said that she would home herself." "Okay, itekimasu" "Itterashai and come back earlier" "Hai"

_At school_

"Regulars gather up!" "Hai" "Okay we will stat with a new training menu Yanagi-kun gave us to prepare us for the district start running around the courts for 50 laps" "Also each lap must be at least one minute or else you will have to drink Sadaharu's new prototype Orange juice" said Yanagi as he laughed a very evil smile. "NANI!" with that all of them ran as if their lives depend on it with only one thought '_I am never going to drink that'_

During lunch time, the girls and boys of the tennis team sat at the rooftop where all the students would not go to. "Mou, Yanagi why must you be so evill" whine Akaya, Niou and Marui. "Why what did he do this time" asked Matsumoto Reina 2nd year. "He made us do laps that must be under one minute or not we would have to drink Orange Juice" "What is wrong with it? Isn't it just juice" asked Yamaguchi Miyu 2nd year as she sweat dropped when all the boys except Yanagi looked at her as if she was insane. "Yeah that was what both me and Akira thought but now that we actually drank it, I will never look at an Orange and orange juice the same anymore" said Riku as he is paler than usual which must be the after effect of drinking it as he was one of the victims. "Would you girls all like to try?" asked Yanagi as he showed them a normal looking orange juice. "NO" yelled the boys as they shield them from that EVIL juice. The girls al had massive sweat drops as they watch their reaction.

"Okay, we will not drink it so Yukimura what time is your sisters' plane?" which brought the attention from all of them. " Oh she said 12pm so she should be boarding it by now." "Nee Seiichi-kun why don't you say more about her as we know nothing about her" said Ayaka. "Hmm, What do you want to know about her?" with that, all of them shoot him question rapidly that would shame the speed of the lightning. "Why don't you ask Renji since he will probably give you a better answer." All of them turn to Renji looking at him waiting for him to answer their question. "Yukimura Sayuri, 18 years old,height of 161cm, birthday 1st June, AB blood, Hobbies are playing the violin, too many likes, currently no hate and I have no idea of what is her dream." "Hmm, how good is she at tennis" asked Rika. "Currently I don't know that you have to ask Seiichi." Now the attention returned to Seiichi. " Hmm, last time I played with her was 5 years ago so based on that time I would say that she is very good seeing that I can't even get a point pass her not say win her" he said as he waited with amusement. "NANI" came the shock reply. '_Saa seems like nowadays people like to scream like that'_

"She is that good" asked Riku as he was still in shock. A nod was his only reply. RINGGGGGGGG. "oh shit we forgot about school" everyone rushed quickly back to class.

_Airport_

"Saa, it is good to be back after all this years." Said a girl as her long blue hair sway with the wind. All the guys present all looked at her with hearts in their eyes as she look as if an angel had decended while the girls look at her with envy as they can't hate her as to them she look to kind to be hated. "Hmm, since my stuff are being sent to the house why don't I go and register for high school…. Oh yeah and what was Seiichi's school called again? I think I just ask kaa-san." With that she took out her phine and dialed a number. "Moshi moshi , ah okaa-san…..maa France time and japans time Is different …. Hmm…. nee kaa-san what was Seiichi's school name…hai…Rikkaidai. Arigato"

'_I see Rikkaidai, hmm maybe after I finish with everything I could go and visit him.'_

Reaching the school, she got out of the taxi and went to find the office, but on the way she bump into someone.

_Riku's POV_

RINGGG… that was the last bell. As I got up to go to the club room, sensei stopped me. "Ah Shimizu-kun, can you bring this to the principal." "Hai" after telling Akira that I will be late, I started to walk towards the office and just as I was about to reach I bumped into someone.

_Both POV_

"Sorry I should have watch I was walking, are you alright?" we said in perfect unison. Realizing that we speak the same thing we look up to see each other. _'Cute/Handsome' _was what we both smiled and she asked me something " Do you know where is the office. "Yes I was just about to go there myself, do you want to go with me?" "If you don't mind" she/he said in a voice that was music to my ears. Both of them walk in silence as they thought about what they are feeling now. '_what is this feeling'_ before they knew it they already reach the office and both of them can't bare to leave each other side while their outer appearance looks indifferent. "Thank for helping me" "You're welcome" with that they parted.

_OFFICE_

"Hello, I am Yukimura Sayuri and I had made an appointment with the principal" " Oh yes, he is free now, you may go in." "thank you" Inside was a middle age man sitting on the seat with many trophies surrounding the room. " Ah. Yukimura-san it is nice to meet you. You would like to attend this school right?" "Hai" "Okay, over there in the next room is where you would take it, there is a teacher waiting for you inside." "Arigato" after 1 hour she came out and greeted the principal and inwardly chuckled as he saw his shock expression. " I could see that you are a bright student if you finished that within 1 hour. Since we have to wait while we mark your papers, do you want to explore the school ?" " Hai if it is alright with you." " Okay here is a mp of the school and we would contact you once we are done." "Hai".

Exploring around the school was much more fun than she expected as there were many interesting things and just when she was about to go find her brother, her cellphone rang telling her that it is possibly the office "Hai moshi moshi" "Ah Yukimura-san, it is all done can you make a trip here." " Hai" '_well I have to wait after I finish to see him' _

"Yukimura-san you did quite well there is just a few minor mistake here and there so here is your schedule and uniform, please report to school tomorrow before 7.30." " Hai" After talking about a few more things, she left the room. '_Hmm, now to find the tennis courts'_

_Outside Tennis courts_

"Today was so damn freaking hell, first in the morning was the juice and now is weight training, why must you be so evil Sempai!" once again Akaya whined making the girls all giggled. " Oh yeah, Yukimura-kun when your sister finished with the preparations could you ask her to come to the courts" "Hai" "Nee Shimizu buchou are you going to play with her?" "Yes" "Than can we come and watch ?" "You have to ask your buchou" with that almost all the boys regulars gave Akira puppy dog eyes. " Okay fine, but you have to make it up in the morning." "Yatta" where happy cheers from the trickster, baby and 'tensai'. "Hmm, who is that coming our way?" asked Yagyuu as everyone turn their heads towards his direction of vision. Suddenly Yukimura ran towards that person leaving the rest in confusion.

"Nee-san" "Osashiburi Seiichi" both of them embraced each other with a regulars from faraway could on ly gawked at the site while two in particular felt like a knife had stab into their hearts. "Why are you here?" "I came to take the exam" " But isn't it very long?" "Yes but my plane is at 12pm which should be around the morning in japan" "Souka, why don't I introduce you to the rest? " Sure" with that both of them walked backed. "Hey they are coming back" as they walk closer, we saw the girl and had to hold back our shocks. This girl was damn right gorgeous and also resembles Seiichi. "Minna, this is Yukimura Sayuri, my sister."…

"NANI"

To be continued

* * *

Please review

I do not own Prince of Tennis


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry for not posting for a long time cause I was busy with schoolwork.

I have realized that my OCs becoming more like Mary-sues and having to many

OCs at once is quite confusing so I am going to either rewrite or delete this story.

Sorry for any inconvenience caused.


End file.
